


Shut Up

by Agent_Pumpkin01



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Bromance, Gay, Highschool AU, M/M, badboy, badboy!sal, nerd, nerd!joe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Pumpkin01/pseuds/Agent_Pumpkin01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The heartthrob has had to work tremendously hard for this. He doesn't regret a moment of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up

How he’d ended up in this position was beyond him. All Joe knows is that the other’s lips against his as his weight is shifted atop him is to die for. The heavenly feel of silk against his mouth, the wet probe of his tongue as they kiss deeply, successively, hands clutching at any part of the body they can reach. Palms on his chest, sure the other boy can feel his thundering heartbeat as he shifts his hips on top of him and listens to the breathy exhale he lets slip… it’s slowly becoming too much for him.

Sal moans lowly when he reaches up, slides hands beneath his shirt and feels at the smooth skin of his back, uninterrupted by inhibitions or otherwise. Now is the time Joe would stop– hell, no, this is the time that he would be beating himself for having it let it get this far; when they’d bid each other goodnight at his door is when he should have stopped it. Alas, he’d been too weak, and now he’s too weak to let himself slip from his slow ascent into pleasure.

 **“Ahh, yeah… just let it happen, baby boy…”** Sal whispers, chancing a grind against the other boy’s hips. When he notices Gatto’s teeth catching over his lower lip, the beginning of a smirk forms on his face. The heartbreaker leans down, rocks his hips against Joe’s again, breath fanning hotly against his ear as he lets a purposeful moan out of his mouth. **“Mmm… don’t stop it. I wanna hear it– I _know_ you like it.”**

Joe says nothing - but he clutches harder, fingers digging into the firm muscle of his shoulders. Blunt nails scrape in a way that would be deemed hateful had they not been meshed together, kissing wildly, and it is with shame that the more timid of the two reaches his legs around Vulcano’s thighs and pulls him more firmly against him. This time, he does moan; a thick, throaty noise that has Sal pausing in order to steel himself. Jesus Christ… what a _deliciously hot sound_.

 **“Mmm, yeahhh… Joey, is this what you’ve been hiding from me? Hm?”** Sal murmurs against his neck, lips trailing wetly down his skin, pausing to scrape his teeth down the expanse of warm flesh whenever he so pleases. Having the defiant boy beneath him, quite literally pleading to have him closer in the form of his body arching and his legs tightening around his lower regions, it’s slowly driving him wild. His pants are beginning to feel unbelievably tight; this has been a dream of his since they met, the distinct urge to bed this difficult fucker growing more and more with each passing day. Tension so thick it could have been cut with a knife, it’s all pouring out in the form of heated breaths and desperate touches, and Sal couldn’t be more pleased. He’d ultimately known that continual pushing regarding kisses and whatnot would benefit him in the end. A guy can only resist so much…

A delighted chuckle escapes the confines of Sal’s throat as he realises the boy beneath him is aroused, already-sizeable bulge pressing against his thighs as he squeezes them tightly around him. The whine he receives is enough to have him moaning back in reciprocation of pleasure. Joe Gatto’s undoing is his own.

 **“You want me, baby?”** purrs Vulcano, pausing in his kisses to rut against the other male quickly. Head tips back, a confident groan passing his lips as the friction gained has him hardening even further in his jeans. God, if he’d have known it would feel this good he’d have sped up the process with some good old charm; wouldn’t have hesitated so much when it came to making moves. It’s not as if it matters now though. He has Joe exactly where he wants him. **“What? That smart mouth of yours faltering?”**

Ah… there’s that fire he’s used to. Gatto glares sharply, oceanic gaze burning with both irritation and desire. **“Either _fuck me_ or _fuck off_.”**

Sal allows his eyebrows to raise. For such a supposed prude, Joe certainly did like to make demands. Still, how can he do anything but oblige? Tugging his jeans quickly down his legs, the college go-er places a palm over the evident girth in his conquest’s pants and rubs. To hear the gruff response, a barely-there growl of released tension as Joe gives in to his carnal desires that had been instilled in him by this handsome bastard from day one, it makes him smile sweetly at the scene. To feel Gatto pushing at the waistband of his pants also adds to his excitement, body rising to allow him to slide them down his thighs. God, this is finally happening… he’s going to fuck Joe Gatto.

Except, is he really going to fuck him? It’s his usual style, granted, but there’s something more about this boy that stops him dead in his tracks for a moment. Joe’s eyes slide slowly open as he feels Vulcano stop moving, a curiously irritated look crossing his face.

 **“I can’t believe you’re hesitatin’ _now_ ,”** he grunts, hands sliding over the curve of his rear and squeezing hard. Sal lets out a generous moan in response, the feeling of the other male’s fingers on him enough to render him starstruck. **“Sal, what the hell?”**

“Just shut up a minute.” Eyes sweep over the boy’s frame, taking in the quick rise and fall of his chest; the slight swell of his lips due to how hard he’d kissed him; the raging fire in his eyes as he attempted to roll his hips further into the stationary young man; that beautiful irony in the form of a once-unrelenting body arching and bucking beneath him like that of a whore’s. Slowly, a smile stretches across his face, devoid of humour or sarcasm. “…you look gorgeous right now, Joey.”

And just like that, an endearing spatter of red stains Joe’s cheeks, the blaze in his eyes somewhat quelled by the gentle syllables. There’s a tense silence for a moment before Gatto reaches up, wraps his arms around Sal’s neck and pulls him close, bodies all but fused together as he lays back, kissing him deeply. The soft smile that lines his face is almost alien to Vulcano, but so beautiful a sight he doesn’t do anything to stop it.

**“–shut up and kiss me, hotshot.”**


End file.
